


Taking Chances

by PrincessStark



Series: Taking Chances [1]
Category: Original Work, RPF - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr. rpf
Genre: Cheating, Contest, F/M, Fantasy, Filming, Gen, Infidelity, POV First Person, Paparazzi, Press Junket, dream come true, movie, real person fiction - Freeform, talk of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contest winner gets to make a movie with Team Downey. Robert Downey Jr. just happens to be her favorite actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a RPF. Please be kind!

I sat in the empty conference room, tapping my fingers on my tablet in front of me on the mahogany table and letting my leg bounce under the table where I had it crossed over the other. To say I was nervous was an understatement. When I had entered the contest a year ago, I had never thought in a million ideas that they would pick my idea. I had never been chosen for anything like this in my life. And had I not moved to California just shy of two months before that, I never would have had this opportunity.

I had needed a change. I'd lived in Utah since my mom divorced my birth father and moved back home to be by family. I had only been a few weeks old at the time. Since then, I'd lived in the Salt Lake area until I was two and my mother got married, moving us to the middle of nowhere. Not that I didn't love Wayne County. It was beautiful and I still love most of the people I grew up with there, my friends, extended family, teachers, but it really was the boonies, to say the least.

I had grown up in Wayne County until my eighteenth birthday. That was when I moved out and moved down to sunny Southern Utah. Aside from Wayne and Washington counties, the only place I'd ever lived prior to moving to California was Davis County, just north of Salt Lake City. Not that I wasn't familiar with the LA area, I had family down here and I'd been down here several times on vacation. But living here was not like any vacation I'd ever been on.

I had transferred within the company I worked for from St. George to Palmdale, California. Stumbling on the "Taking Chances" contest had not been an accident. I would be lying if I said I didn't have more than a passing infatuation with Robert Downey Jr. He's my favorite actor, I won't deny that. So, one night after work and I had put my children to bed, I was searching through different celebrity news sites and whatnot when I discovered it.

Usually, I would _never_ enter one of these things. I loved writing, I always had. I'd been writing for as long as I could remember. I finished my first script when I was in high school, and my first full-length story when I was 27. But even though I do have completed works, I have never published them or made anything more out of them other than posting them online for the cheap thrill of the comments and reviews from various people around the world. But something told me to just do it. The worst that could happen is they wouldn't want my story.

But they had. Team Downey wanted to produce my script. It had everything they were looking for and most of all, I was the fresh face they were looking for. They'd found that I'd never submitted anything like this before. The idea of the contest was for an unknown to become known. And they would make that happen. I had never done anything like this and no one in Hollywood had ever heard of me. I was exactly what they had wanted and that was why they chose me.

So, here I was sitting here, at Silver Pictures studio in Burbank waiting to meet with Robert Downey Jr. himself as well as Susan Downey and Joel Silver. The only reason I even knew who Joel Silver was is because I had familiarized myself with the faces of Silver Pictures on the Internet. I mean, I knew what he had done, but I didn't know what he looked like until I searched him up after he contacted me letting me know I had won the contest.

I was sure it had been a joke. A cruel, heartless joke by God knows who, but a joke nonetheless. He said he loved my script and would love to meet with me. Team Downey had brought him in on this project, working with each other on several projects, and even then I was more than sure it was a joke, but I had called the number he'd given me to set up an appointment to meet with them and sure enough, the receptionist who answered the phone answered, " _Dark Castle Entertainment."_ Alright, so I had to go do more research online, because unless you're actually in the business, you don't know what companies work together and so forth, but Dark Castle is a subsidiary. This was legitimate.

Standing up, I shook Joel's hand as he came over to me, offering his hand. "Michelle, it's great to meet you."

I smiled brightly, not wanting to seem like a crazed fan, keeping my attention focused on Silver and not the man standing behind him, and not just because his wife was standing there beside him. "Please, call me Chelle. It's a pleasure," I said, doing my best to contain my excitement and remain professional. I had my hair straightened at the salon and I wore it down my back. I had chosen to wear a black and lilac pinstriped pant suit with a jacket over a silk lilac blouse. My heels were a darker purple suede that I thought matched my outfit perfectly.

Silver took a step back and placed his hand on Robert Downey Jr.'s shoulder. "This is Robert Downey Jr."

I smiled. He didn't need an introduction. I would have known him walking down the street. He held his hand up to me and I swallowed, hoping it wasn't obvious to everyone in the room.

"Your script is amazing, Chelle."

My heart almost beat right out of my chest. I had never in a million years even imagined Robert Downey Jr. would read my script, let alone say it was amazing. I was sure he knew how he was making me feel, because he gave me a knowing smile and patted my hand with his other hand before turning back to look at Susan.

"This is my wife, Susan Downey."

I gave her a smile, shaking her hand next. I envied this woman probably like no other, but not for her career. It was wrong of me to lust after her husband, but it wasn't like there was a competition. He was married to her, loved her, had a child with her, and I was eighteen years younger than him on top of all of that. But that didn't make what I felt toward her go away in the slightest. All that only made me more and more envious of her and what she had.

But I wouldn't let that affect the way I treated her. I did think she was an amazing woman outside of being married to Robert Downey Jr. (and why I was still referring to him by his whole name was beyond me now that I met him). She had an amazing career and she was good at her job. She wouldn't be where she was if she wasn't. She wasn't just riding his coattails. (Well, not entirely.)

"I can't tell you what this means to me," I told them, looking around at the three of them and dropping my hand. "This opportunity is amazing."

"Would you like to get to work?" Silver asked, holding his hand up to suggest that we should all have a seat.

"Yes, of course!"

I took my seat back at the table. Robert sat at my right with Susan beside him and Silver sat on my left. Susan reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet, placing it down on the table in front of her and Silver sat his down as well.

"So," Silver began, "we've been speaking with a few different directors on this, but we haven't really laid down anyone firm yet. However, Robert is considering it himself."

I looked over at Robert, my eyes wide with amazement. "You really... Really?" It was even more of a compliment for me that he wanted to direct it. It meant that he really did like it and he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better about what I had written.

"Definitely. I have a background in music, I'm not sure if you know-"

I nodded my head. I wasn't going to tell him just exactly everything I knew about him, but I acknowledged that much.

"It's actually one of my greatest passions. And I love that you've written the songs, at least the lyrics, into the script. I'm very impressed by that."

I had to remind myself to breathe. I felt my breath hitching every time he complimented me and it was getting difficult to focus. I smiled brightly. "Sometimes, the words just speak to you. I'm not so good with the music though."

"I can help you with that."

I swallowed again, hoping it wasn't as obvious as I was sure it was. "I would love that, thank you."

"Are there any people you'd like to see in the roles before we hold open auditions?" SIlver asked and I turned to look at him.

"Actually, yes, there are a few people I've thought about in a lot of the roles. When I first started writing it, the faces in my head were very different from what they are now. I think for Wesely, I'd love to see Jensen Ackles in the role. I've also pictured Steven Strait in the role too. The band was originally written, and even in the script, it's written as a rock band, but it can easily be switched to country rock if we could get Jensen."

Robert nodded, considering my choices. "I can see either of them, actually." He let his head bounce back and forth on his shoulders as he thought about it for a moment. "I think they each could fit the role pretty easily. Who else?"

"A few names. Nothing really firm. My ideas on them have changed so much over the years, I'm not sure who I really want anymore. A few people, but nothing firm." I looked at Robert directly. "You wouldn't want to be John, would you?"

Robert sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his chest. "I actually like the role. He's pretty much the glue that holds the whole operation together."

I nodded. "Without John, everything would fall apart."

Robert nodded in return. "I think I'd really like that."

"What do you think of Mila Kunis?"

Robert looked over at Silver and they both nodded. "She's a really big name right now," Robert commented looking back at me. "You're thinking for Megan?"

I nodded again, excited he knew exactly who I was thinking about her for. "Yes. Then I don't know, maybe we could look into Selena Gomez for Robyn."

Silver and Susan were both jotting all of this down in their tablets. "I think we can pitch this to her," Silver noted. "Anyone else?"

"Maybe Hilarie Burton for Jaycee," I asked Robert directly. If he was going to be John, his input on Jaycee was most important, or so I thought.

" _Grey's Anatomy_ , _White Collar_ Hilarie Burton?" I nodded and watched as he thought about it."I think I like that."

I smiled. "And maybe Jennifer Lawrence for Kiki?"

"I think these are all really great names," Silver looked up from his tablet. "Any others."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No. I think those are really the ones I'm really mostly concerned about."

"Don't be worried," Silver assured me. "You've got us in your corner. This will be great."

I smiled at him, quietly thanking him. Turning off his tablet, he leaned forward in his chair, telling me they'd be in touch with me once they had contacted the names I mentioned and when open auditions were set. I stood, thanking each of them for meeting with me. I wasn't tripping over myself like I felt I was with Robert when he had come into the room. He had made things so comfortable and I was so grateful for that. Now to go back to my everyday life to wait for word from them.

* * *

 

I left my son's room after tucking him in and popped my head into my daughter's room. "You sleeping yet?"

"Yep."

Shaking my head, I smiled into the darkness. "Nite nite."

"Goodnight."

I pulled her door shut and headed into the living room. It usually took me a few hours to relax after I put my children to bed before I can really sleep for the night. I usually spent a few hours writing or watching a movie, anything just to let myself relax. I pulled my laptop off the counter and headed to the couch. Sitting down, I woke it up and signed into my messengers and Google docs. Even though I was technically a big Hollywood script writer and consultant now, that didn't mean I didn't enjoy writing for fun still. Besides, it's not like they're going to ask me to write an Avengers script anytime soon where Tony and Steve are actually able to be together.

That's where my writing got fun. There's nothing like writing a couple you really love. Especially when you're a divorced mother of two who never goes out on a date. Sometimes all you have is cheaply written smut. I'm a grown woman, I can admit to my vices. I may not have a lot of them, but the ones I do have, I'm not ashamed of. Besides, seriously... Have you seen Tony and Steve, aka RDJ and Chris Evans? And having met RDJ in person, I was even more infatuated with him. It didn't matter to me that he was married. It wouldn't be the first time I had a relationship with a married man. But that had been something entirely different.

If Robert Downey Jr. walked in that door right now and said " _I want you,"_ I wouldn't hesitate. I'd be his before either of us had our clothes off. Closing my eyes, I let my head rest back against the couch. I could see it so vividly. He would walk in. Nothing would be said before there was no distance left between us and I'd been in his arms. Each of us would be murmuring things about not being able to stop thinking about the other, wanting to feel the other, just needing each other before he had me up against the wall, needing to be inside me as badly as I needed him there.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

My eyes bolted open to stare at the door. Swallowing hard, I pushed myself from the back of the couch, sliding my laptop over to place it on the couch. Rubbing my face roughly, I took a deep breath as I walked over to the door. Opening it, I blinked at least a hundred times or more, staring at the man on the other side of the door.

Robert winced, scratching the back of his neck. "Is it too late? I know you've got kids."

Swallowing, I smiled up at him, shaking my head. "No, they're asleep already. It's fine."

I gripped tightly onto the door, just because... well, with the images that had just been running through my head followed by opening the door to seeing the very person from my fantasy standing at my door, I was a little distracted. I lifted my eyes in question, hoping he couldn't see how distracted I had been before he came to the door.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

I was being so formal, especially with with all the thoughts I've had concerning the two of us, and considering I did actually know him now, but I had to keep my distance. I didn't want to break up one of the cutest couples in Hollywood.

"I was just wondering if we could discuss the script?"

It took a moment to realize what he'd actually said before taking a step back. "Oh, sure. Of course. Come in." I stepped back so he could walk in.

Stepping in, he took a deep breath, turning to face me as I shut the door and turned to walk back into the living area, coming to a stop as he stood right in front of me.

"I hope you don't mind me just coming over."

I looked up into his soulful eyes, loving how much I loved them even though I'd never _really_ been this close to actually look into them. We had sat around discussing the script endlessly since we had auditions and then around the script readings, but he was inches in front of me right now.

"Not at all. Did you want to sit down? Can I get you a drink? I've got water? Soda?"

"Really not a Hollywood bigwig yet, are you?"

I turned back to look at him as I stepped into the kitchen just off the entryway. "What? Why?"

"Usually when anyone offers a drink, it's a beer or something like that."

"I know you don't drink, and neither do I," I told him, dipping down into the fridge and grabbing two water bottles, deciding on the more refreshing beverage since he hadn't specified. "I wouldn't keep alcohol in the house with my children anyway." Coming back into the hallway, I handed him one of the bottles. "I actually can't drink either, unless I want to die."

Robert tilted his head to the side after twisting the lid off the bottle. "Die?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my water. "Hmmm." I swallowed. "I had a gastric bypass and then almost bled out twice in the following six months that followed. I was sick for quite a long time after that. My stomach will never ever be the same."

"Wow!" He was truly shocked. "I should say not."

I shrugged, taking a step toward the living area, gesturing for him to follow. "So, you had questions about the script?"

I picked up my laptop and waited for him to sit down before sitting with my feet curled up under me. I let my bottle of water lay on the couch beside me with the lid tightly screwed onto it as I pulled up the revised script the DCE contracted script doctor had sent back to me. There would still be several revisions on their end and on mine as well before we actually completed this project, but they kept me around to keep the scripts integrity intact. I was now working as a script/story consultant as well as being there to assist the script supervisor, or continuity person.

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no."

He seemed to be... nervous? Robert Downey Jr. doesn't get nervous, does he?

"Maybe you could tell me more about John and his family?"

"You know what?" I leaned back against the couch, nodding my head. "He's actually one of my most favorite characters in the whole story. I mean, I love Wesley and Robyn. They're... Well, they're just beautiful, but John, like you said, he really is the glue that holds this whole thing together. I actually have a sequel written where he gets cancer and it's really hard on the family."

"Oh, dear God! Don't tell me you're going to kill him!"

I laughed only slightly, shaking my head. "I didn't say that! I think the pre-story has enough death in it, don't you?"

Robert nodded his head. "I'm sure you write a whole lot more than what we've seen?"

My eyes widened. "What have you read other than my script?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, actually." He chuckled. "I'd like to though."

I picked up my bottle of water and looked down at it, toying with the lid. "I haven't really finished much more than Back 2 Good. A few things and some short stories, but nothing nearly as good as this. And even if they are good, I'm sure you wouldn't like them."

"Why do you think I wouldn't?"

I knew my cheeks had to be fire red. "Well, you might, but I could never share them with you."

"Try me."

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "You know I told you how much I like the idea of Tony and Steve _together_?" It was one of the things I had told him about what I've written during our various talks over the past few weeks. "Basically them in what is called cheap mommy porn."

Robert almost choked on the swallow of water in his mouth. "Mommy porn?"

I reached out, grabbing his arm lightly. "Oh, God. Are you alright?"

Robert looked down at my hand on his, his eyes freezing there. I quickly pulled my hand back as though I was afraid I'd burned him with my touch.

"I shouldn't have come here," he said, quickly standing and looking for someplace to put his water bottle. "I uh..." He sat it down on the counter and made a break for the door.

I sat on the couch blinking and wondering what I'd done.

"I uh..." He shook his head, turning from the door. "I'm sorry, Chelle. I really am."

I slid my computer over onto the couch again, quickly walking over to him.

"Robert, what is it?"

This conversation suddenly felt so intimate, and I found I was afraid of it for reasons I was unsure of. He looked down at me and I swallowed hard. His brown eyes seemed darker than usual. They seemed to hold something I wasn't used to seeing, something carnal yet scared as well. Why, I didn't know.

"I lied to you, Chelle, and I'm sorry."

"What?" I pulled my head back so I could look at him more clearly.

"I didn't come over here to talk to you about the script. That was a line."

My eyes widened. "If you didn't come over to talk about the script, then why did you come over?"

Robert hung his head. "I'm ashamed."

"You, Robert Downey Jr., are ashamed?"

He looked up at me, our eyes connecting. "Do you think you could ever look at me as Bob and _not Robert Downey Jr.?_ "

I blinked, shaking my head slowly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... Jesus, Chelle, this is wrong on so many levels."

"If you're not going to say it, then I think maybe you should leave."

I couldn't believe I was kicking Robert Downey Jr., of all people, out of my house. I had just been having a very erotic fantasy about him prior to him showing up, and now I'm kicking him out of my house. But I honestly thought it was the best thing at this moment. He may have wanted to be here for some reason, but whatever reason that was was wrong. Why, I didn't know.

Instead of saying anything, he took a step forward and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me against his body, his lips crashing down onto mine. I was sure I was fast asleep on my couch, exhausted from a long day. I had just been imagining this, well, more than this, but this nonetheless, and here it was actually happening? I had to be dreaming.

Our lips parted and he rested his forehead against mine. He'd left me breathless. No one has ever left me breathless after a kiss. I seriously felt I was in a fantasy of my own making, but none of my fantasies had ever felt this real. I licked my lips, tasting him there. I wasn't dreaming. Oh, God! If I'm not dreaming, what the hell is happening here?

Robert and I had been working closely in the pre-production meetings, script readings and revision meetings. We'd had even sat talking long after everyone else had left, and he knew of the crush I had on him, but whatever would make him come over to my house and kiss me like this was beyond me. He was happily married to his wife, the mother of his youngest son. Yet here he was standing in the entryway of my apartment, arms still wrapped around me, our lips only inches from the kiss we'd just shared.

"Bob..." I bit my lip, inhaling slowly. "What's going on here?"

He pulled his head back, looking down at me. He was barely three inches taller than me, but right at this moment he seemed so much taller. My whole world existed of nothing but him in this moment. He always had been larger than life for me, but right now, he was larger than everything.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're the only thing that has brought a smile to my face in the longest time."

That, as much as it filled me with happiness I couldn't comprehend, brought a smile to my face. "What about Susan? Exton?"

He let his head drop again. "Two of the reasons why this is so wrong."

"You said that already, but I don't even know what this is, so I don't know why it's that wrong."

Alright, so yes, he was married. He had a family, but it wouldn't be the first time I'd messed around with a married man. Of course I hadn't had feelings for that man. I had only been using him for his money. He was a sugar daddy, and yes, I was selling myself for money. I had no problems with it. It put food on the table and paid my rent. Being a single mother is hard, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my children. But that was all beside the point.

Back to Robert Down - Bob - standing here in front of me, wrestling with demons of his own.

"I haven't told you this, but things haven't been as good as we make people believe, Susan and me, haven't been since she was pregnant with Exton."

I really hadn't expected that. I felt bad for him. I felt bad for _her_. They were so cute together. Yes, I have the biggest crush on the man, but that doesn't mean I would really want his marriage to break up. They're so cute together.

"And then you walk into my life and everything changes. I find I'm smiling again, that I'm actually happy. I don't have to pretend with you."

"You may not have to pretend with me, but I don't know if I'm the best person for you to be... doing whatever this is with. I told you, I've had the hugest crush on you for longer than I really should admit, you're old enough to be my father." I giggled slightly before stopping and holding my hand up. "Please don't take that the wrong way. I don't have a problem with men who are older than me. I've always been attracted to older men, but seriously. I've put you up on the highest pedestal, I don't think anything you ever do could knock you off of it?"

"Well, what if you and I were the ones who were married, and I was thinking about cheating on you with someone ten years younger than you?"

I couldn't believe he was actually saying it out loud. I mean, I knew what he was trying to say here now, that for some reason beyond me he wanted me. I tried not to focus on the part of that sentence I _really_ liked, the part about him and me being married. I'd dreamed about that, but that was not the focus of this conversation. He was thinking about cheating on Susan with me and I should feel bad about that. And the truth was, I would feel horrible if he was married to me and planning on cheating on me with a twenty-year-old.

"You do realize, this person would be 20 years old, right? Not much older than Indio."

I could tell he couldn't help but laugh. "That's not the point here."

I smiled softly, nodding my head. "I know." Taking a deep breath, I looked down between us. He still had his arms wrapped around me. I felt so protected and warm in his embrace, as much as I wanted to feel bad for Susan, I couldn't bring myself to it.

"I wouldn't like you cheating on me with a 20 year old or an 95 year old." Inside joke, and even he got it, I could see it in his eyes. "But as much as I want to say I don't care if you cheat on Susan, I don't want her to feel how I know I would feel."

He nodded his head. "You're a better person than I am."

"Oh no!" I shook my head. "I am not! Seriously, I would let you take me right now against this door if I went with what I really wanted to do."

Robert's eyes drifted to the door and I could see the flame flickering in his eyes. He wanted that too. "I think I need to step away right about now."

I nodded and we both took only a step each away from each other. "Do you want to come sit down?"

He chuckled. "Oh no! We'll be doing it on your couch if I do."

I licked my lips before pressing them together. What I wouldn't give to give into my needs and my wishes, but I wouldn't want him doing this if I was Susan. I at least cared that much. Robert reached for the door and I wrapped my arms tightly over my breasts, taking a deep breath. Looking back at me, he gave me a reassuring smile.

"We'll talk later, ok?"

I nodded my head, unable to form any words. Opening the door, he stepped back so it could open freely. We were now close enough to touch again. I hadn't expected it, but he leaned even closer to me and let his lips brush across mine. My tongue instinctively slipped out of my mouth, gliding across his lip. I couldn't help but moan softly.

"Yeah, way past time for me to get out of here." He pulled back, stepping behind the door to put it between us and I bit my lip even more. "See you tomorrow on the set."

I nodded my head and he left, leaving me flushed and flustered. Even though I _knew_ what just happened, I had NO idea what just happened. I turned off my computer and went to bed. If I stayed up any longer, I'd be thinking about what just happened all night.

But even though I went to bed, that's all I did anyway.

* * *

 

I walked into the studio the next day and had to remind myself that there were no secrets in Hollywood. Even if there were no paparazzi around, there were still dirty snakes slithering around everywhere looking to make an extra buck, a production assistant, a gaffer, or anyone wandering around the studio for any given reason. I didn't want to give them fodder for the stupid tabloids. Robert didn't need that kind of publicity. As far as the world knew, he had a happy marriage with Susan. I didn't want to jeopardize anything for him, and I never would.

I may not be a paid actress, and I may not have acted in several years, at least in front of large audience, but I was going to put on my best show now. I mean, no one knew of my crush on Robert, not unless they were licentious and dug into my life. I mean, they could have possibly before accepting my script for the contest, but no one in my family or my friends told me they had been contacted or anything like that, so I was sure they hadn't. But I had to act as though I couldn't still feel his lips pressed to mine.

I walked onto the set to see the cast sitting around the living room set in _John_ 's house. I was still amazed at everyone we were able to get. I was really surprised at how willing Jensen Ackles was to join the cast. Mila Kunis had been a difficult sell, but after reading the script, she swooped up the part. Selena Gomez had called me personally after they asked her to come read for the role. She had read the script and loved the role. She was especially excited about being able to work with Jensen.

Hilarie Burton had come rather easily too. I was excited myself to work with her. She was one of my favorite actresses. Someone else I was excited for was who we had cast as Sean, one of Wesley's younger brothers. I wasn't going to fangirl out or anything over Zac Efron. Hell, if I was going to have a fangirl moment, it would have been over _RDJ_ the moment I met him. But I was excited that Zac Efron was cast for Sean. He was even taking bass guitar lessons so he could fill the part of Sean "Bass" Clark even better.

His twin, Christian, a photographer, was cast with Kevin Zegers. I hadn't ever even considered him for Christian, but I always had thought they looked a lot alike. They worked for twins, even if they were only fraternal. And I think Kevin Zegers and Jennifer Lawrence were going to go well together. I thought it was awesome she wanted to play this role. I wasn't the biggest fan, but I did think she could act very well. The cast was amazing, and I couldn't believe everyone who was sitting here, even if we'd been working together for about a month now.

Robert was standing next to Susan just off the set gesturing to where everyone else was seated probably talking about blocking and spacing, maybe lighting, but he looked up briefly when I came into the room. Nodding to me only briefly, he went back to talking to his wife. I felt even more jealous of her after last night and I hated myself for it. There were very few people in this world who I truly hated, and she wasn't one of them, but I felt bad for the way I felt about her, especially now that I knew what Robert's lips felt like against mine.

But I didn't want to be the one to break up their marriage. If by some weird twist of fate we did end up getting together because of this movie, I know people would hate me for breaking them up, but the heart wants what the heart wants and doesn't look back at the destruction. I knew we'd be happy together, I knew that, but I didn't want it to be at the expense of Susan's broken heart.

Robert nodded his head and stepped onto the set to talk to the rest of the cast and Susan turned, making a beeline straight for me. I felt my heart jump into my chest. I was scared to death. Did she know about last night? Oh, God! I seriously wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I didn't want her to hate me. Despite the feelings I had about her, I still respected her. I didn't want to ruin our working relationship, and I sure as hell didn't want her to hate me for ruining her marriage.

 _You're not ruining a marriage,_ my head told me. _Robert said they had been having problems_ long before _you came into the picture. You're not ruining a marriage._ Didn't matter what my head was telling me, my heart felt bad just the same.

"Hey, Chelle!" Susan greeted me with a smile. "Are you excited?" She looked back toward the set. "First day of filming is always one of my favorite. Of course, my least being the last." She laughed shortly and I couldn't help but smile. Looking over at me, she looked me up and down. "I like your dress. Your feet are going to be killing you by the end of the day though."

I looked down at my heels and then shrugged as I looked back up at her. "I can't help it. I've always loved heels."

She got that _knowing_ look in her eyes and looked quickly over at the set and back to me. "Who are you trying to impress? You've definitely got the MILF vibe going for you. Is it Zac?" She winked at me. "Or Kevin. Or both? Or is it Selena or Jennifer?"

Turning my head down, I couldn't help blushing. Not because I was trying to impress any of them, but because she'd called me a MILF. I'm anything but a MILF. I didn't mind her thinking that I could be a lesbian. I didn't classify myself as straight or lesbian or even bisexual. I knew the correct term was pansexual, or probably more correct for me was polysexual, but I didn't like labels and refused to use them.

"I'm sorry. I'm prying a bit too much, aren't I? "

Oh, God. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her. Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath and looked up. "Honestly, if I were, it would probably be Hilarie."

She nodded her head as though she understood.

"Zac is quite hot though too," I added. I couldn't let her know the one person up there I really wanted to impress, even though he already technically had his eye on me. I had to stop thinking about Robert. I didn't know how perceptive she was, and if there was anyone I especially didn't want to know what happened last night between Robert and me, it was her.

"He is, isn't he?" She almost growled. "If I was fifteen years younger..."

I giggled slightly. "No, I'm still holding out hope he'll get back together with Vanessa. I wouldn't want to impede that."

She laughed, nodding her head. "There are always people you like together, whether they're movie couples or real life, huh? They were cute, weren't they?"

"They were, so no, I wouldn't try to get with him, even if he does like heavier women."

Susan's eyes widened. "You're not that heavy, Chelle! You're no bigger than half of the women in America."

I scrunched my nose, letting my shoulders roll in a shrug. "I used to weigh over 300 pounds, so I still have that mentality."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes about bugged out of her head. "How in the world did you lose all that weight?"

"I cheated," I told her honestly, because that was exactly how I felt. "I couldn't lose it any other way, so I had a gastric bypass."

"Those things really work?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I've lost about 160 pounds."

She didn't actually say anything but mouthed "Wow!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yes, but even though I lost all that weight, I nearly died three times since then, so whenever I talk to people who are considering it, I always tell them to read _everything_ you can before doing it, know _exactly_ what you're getting into before you go through with it. I'd still do it again, but it is a really risky procedure."

"Well," she said, shaking her head, "I'm impressed. You look amazing."

I smiled only slightly. "Thank you."

"Chelle!"

I looked up to Robert who was calling me from the set. He stepped toward me, holding his hand out to take mine and I looked at Susan who didn't see anything weird about it and I went along. I didn't want to act like this was awkward in any way. As my hand slid into his, I felt him rub the top of my hand with his thumb and felt my knees go weak. Hey, if they gave way on me, I'd blame the heels. I could get away with that.

"Maybe you could help with blocking. We've got the motions down, but maybe you could help with flow?"

I nodded, stepping onto the stage with him. "This is the first scene where John tells everyone that Jaycee is having his baby and he proposes, right?" Jaycee was John's secretary and Megan's age, twenty years younger than him. "Alright, so John is in the kitchen with the caterers and Megan and Wesley show up with Reagan first and they brought Robyn too. Then Christian and Kiki show up followed by Sean who has slept with Kiki before. It's wonderfully awkward."

"I know, I particularly like that part!" Zac added, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "Don't worry. I'll play it off real good!"

I laughed, shaking my head. He'd already played it off well enough when I had sat in on that day of running lines a few weeks ago. I was excited to see it acted out, no scripts in hand. They were all ready for filming: clothes, makeup, hair, everything. But this wasn't like a stage production with dress rehearsals. We were filming today.

"I know! I can't wait!" I turned to Hilarie. She looked beautiful, dressed in a gorgeous teal dress, her hair done up perfectly. "And then you come in last. You've been nervous about this night, but you also want to be in this relationship with John where you don't have to hide." I looked around. "You all know your lines, I know you do. So, why don't we just lay it down?"

"I think I've just promoted you to my assistant director," Robert said, giving my hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.

I had completely forgotten he was still holding it. It felt so natural and so right. But we couldn't just stand there holding hands as much as I wanted to.

"Alright," he said, clapping his hands together. "Lets do this!" He turned to me as everyone broke to their starting positions. "Why don't you take my seat until we can get you one of your own that says _Assistant Director_ on it?"

I looked at his director's chair and back to him. "Are you serious? Like really serious?"

He nodded his head without reservation. "Completely serious. You're now my assistant! Congratulations."

I blinked, slowly nodding my head. "Thank you!"

He smiled, nodding shortly. "Go on, Assistant Director." He turned and headed toward the kitchen part of the set where the actor playing the caterer was waiting for him.

I turned and saw Susan standing where she had been a moment ago. I'd completely forgot she was even there.

"Congratulations!"

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything!"

"But it's your baby. No one knows this story like you. Unless it's Robert. He loves this story."

I bit my lip, stepping off the stage and starting to head toward his seat behind camera one with Susan falling in step with me. "He hasn't ever even seen me act." I shook my head, unable to believe my ears. "Really?"

Susan nodded as I sat in the chair beside her Executive Producer seat. There was another beside hers for Silver when he decided to stop by. "He's always talking about it. I think he's already thinking about the second and I shouldn't tell you this, but he wants you to have role in it."

My eyes widened. "What? As who?"

He hadn't even read part two. I hadn't submitted it with the first one. I hadn't expected this one to be accepted to be presumptuous enough for them to want the sequel.

"I don't know. A girl for Eric, I think?"

"There is a character for that in the sequel," I told her, shaking my head, "but I don't think I could play her. I kinda tailored her after my best friend. I don't think I would portray her that well."

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just know he wants to get you more involved. I have to admit, I knew he was going to make you his assistant today. Congratulations again."

I smiled, looking over at him on the set talking to the actor playing the caterer and smiled. I couldn't believe how much faith he had in me, but I felt horrible for thinking that he was only doing this because he wanted to get in my pants. I didn't want to feel like that, because of all the romanticized thoughts and feelings I had ever had about him. But I hadn't had time to actually talk to him about what happened last night.

Who's to say he didn't just want to fuck me? To be honest, even though I know I'd enjoy that, I would want so much more. I've put my heart on the line too many times to be hurt again, and this one would really hurt, and it would be more humiliating than anything I'd ever been through before. I just hoped at some point we'd be able to talk about it. I didn't know if we would do anything about it, but if we didn't talk about it soon, I was going to drive myself crazy with it.

* * *

 

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home," Robert said into his phone, pulling it from his ear and slipping it into his pocket as he approached me sitting on his chair.

The rest of the cast had just left for the day and Susan had left hours ago. The only people left was the production crew, going over today's film, and people setting up the sets for tomorrow. Today had been the first day of filming. We had only begun filming today and we still had a few projected months ahead of us until we wrapped up, but I was looking forward to every minute of it, especially now that I had a more inclusive role.

"Wanna get something to eat so we can talk about this? We can take it back to your place so you're not away from your children any longer."

Not saying what _this_ was, he could have been talking about my new position and that was ok, but I didn't know if he was talking about that, or what I thought we needed to be talking about. Either way, I wasn't about to tell him no, especially if he was suggesting we eat at my apartment. I didn't like being away from my children longer than I needed to be.

"We can call delivery and it should get there about the time we do?" I suggested and he nodded, offering me his hand so we could leave.

It was about forty-five minutes later when he paid for the delivery at the door. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. "It was my idea," he said opening the door. I giggled when the delivery boy stuttered something about Iron Man. I was sure people knew him only as Iron Man or even Tony Stark, but it still made me laugh.

"You probably get that all the time?" I asked as he sat beside me on the couch starting to hand out the takeout food.

"What?" He looked at the door. "Oh. Iron Man?" He nodded, his shoulders lifting in a slight shrug. "Yeah, but it's cool. Ex is just getting to the point where he really likes Iron Man, but Indio likes Batman a lot, that's what he was raised on, DC comics, so Ex gets a lot of Batman and Superman stuff from him."

"I grew up with Superman myself. He was my first love."

Robert gasped, feigning a pain in his chest and covering his heart. Ugh, mortally wounded!"

I couldn't help but snicker slightly, shaking my head. "I didn't even want to like Iron Man until you became him. Then I fell in love with him like I already was in love with you."

His eyes widened, turning his head to focus on me straight on. "You're in love with me?"

I felt my pulse quicken and I bit my lip, shaking my head. "I didn't mean it like that." I didn't know him _personally_ until I'd met him a little over a month ago. I couldn't say I was really in love with him, but I knew I could be, especially now that I really did know him. I opened my container of food and took the chopsticks he held in his hand. "Did you want to talk about _this_?" I asked, waving the sticks between the two of us. "Or my new title on the set?"

"Both?" He nodded, opening his container as well, pulling out the first bite with his chopsticks. "But I think the former is more important right now, don't you?"

I nodded my head, wincing slightly. "I'm afraid of what it actually means."

"Don't be." He took his first bite. "I'm not."

"What does it mean?"

Robert looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "You always have to know what's happening, don't you?"

"I don't _have_ to, but I've grown used to it having two children with Aspergers."

"That has to be a challenge."

I let my shoulders raise a bit. "I'm used to it. It's just part of our life."

"Still, it has to be hard."

"We manage."

His eyes locked on mine. "You're a strong woman."

I smiled softly. "I'm just me."

"And that's why I am so drawn to you."

"I need to know, Bob..." I swallowed hard. "Tell me it's not just about sex."

Robert choked on his bite of Szechuan chicken. "You never hold back when you want to say something, do you?"

"You're one to talk!"

Robert laughed. "Touché!"

I laughed with him, but shook my head. "So?"

"Don't let things go easily, do you?" He inhaled deeply. "It's not just about sex, Chelle."

I smiled, biting my lip. "And what about you and Susan?"

Robert shook his head. "It's been over with us for a long time, Chelle." He looked directly at me. "But my wanting to be with you has nothing to do with that."

"Do you want to talk about this, or would you rather not?"

"To be honest, I really don't think there's anything to talk about? My marriage is over, Chelle. It's just a matter of time."

"And if we're together," I said, almost questioning the word as to wonder if that's what we were doing here, "then everyone's gonna say I'm the person who broke the two of you up."

"If there's anything I've learned about you since we've known each other, you don't care what people think." He smirked. "Besides, having the bad girl image in Hollywood isn't the worst image."

I shook my head, sitting back and pulling my feet up under me on the couch. "Yes, but if anything I'm the girl next door, _not_ the bad girl."

He pointed his chopsticks at me. "But you forget, those girls next door are the kinkiest."

I almost choked on my rice. Coughing, I swallowed, shaking my head. "Oh, my god!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I know." Shaking my head, I giggled a little bit more. "You think I'm a kinky one?"

His eyes widened for emphasis as he nodded pointedly, "Definitely."

I giggled, pulling out another bite. "You might be very disappointed."

"Oh," he shook his head. "I don't think so. I've read your works. I know how your mind works."

I narrowed my eyes in on him, swallowing my rice. "Works? Did you read my online stuff?"

He nodded his head. "I sure did. The way you write Tony and Steve, I'm beginning to wonder a few things."

"I cannot believe you read them!"

"You shouldn't have told me you posted your stories online."

I giggled. I wasn't even going to touch what he was beginning to wonder about me. There were so many things he could be thinking, and I really didn't want to get my mind going. He planned on going home to Susan tonight, and he didn't need to do that smelling like me. But what I wouldn't give to have him roll around in my bed for a while making it smell like him. I'd have the best sleep of my life.

"What are you thinking about?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Oh, God! I didn't mean to..." I swallowed hard, licking my lips that were now dry, which didn't help, because my mouth was even more dry. "I was just... How's your food?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no. Spill!"

"No! I want to eat, and you have to go home tonight."

"So you were thinking about all those little kinks that you swear you don't have."

I giggled. "I didn't swear anything. You're inferring."

"I am, and usually my inferences are correct."

I cleared my throat. "I really think we should eat, Bob."

He smirked over at me. "You called me Bob!"

I smiled, swallowing the bite in my mouth. "I would have called you Bob today on the set, but I didn't know if that was appropriate or not. Susan doesn't even call you Bob."

He shrugged his shoulders. "She never has been able to. But lots of people call me Bob."

"I'll call you Bob too, I like it, but not on the set."

"Maybe not just yet. But you'll call me Bob in front of people some day."

I lifted my shoulders in a soft shrug. "I don't know, maybe." I took a bite of my rice and chewed before swallowing. "You know," I swallowed again, "my birth father's name was Robert, or Bob."

"Oh, so that's why it's so difficult?"

I shook my head, knowing I was blushing, feeling the heat in my cheeks. "No, definitely not. It's because you _are_ Robert Downey Jr. There's prestige in that, and it's hard to think of you as anything else."

He shook his head. I probably wasn't the first one to tell him something like that, but that didn't make it any less true. He looked over at me pensively.

"You said your birth father's name _was_ Robert?" He shook his head. "What happened?"

Ok, I hadn't expected the conversation to turn this direction, but I had brought him up. "I honestly don't know. I mean, my mother was divorcing him when I was born. I have never met him. My mom thinks he's dead. But we don't know."

Robert sat his food down and slid over on the couch, sliding his arm around me and pulling me closer. I didn't mean to start crying. The tears weren't falling heavily, but they were slowly trickling down my cheeks. I loved my father, even though I hadn't ever known him.

"You never tried to find him?" he asked, whispering against the top of my head as he laid his chin there.

"Several times, but even with how amazing the Internet is, I still haven't ever been able to find him, and I've tried. I have tried!"

Robert took the food container from me and put it down on the coffee table beside his before pulling me to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms more around me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I shook my head. "It's fine. You didn't know."

He inhaled deeply and I felt his chest rise against my side as he held me close. "Didn't you say something about your father and mother coming out to see your kids sometime next month, for your son's birthday or something?"

I nodded my head. "Stepfather. He's a jerk though." I closed my eyes. "Can we not talk about this right now, please?"

I felt him nod before he shifted slightly to press his lips to the top of my head. I closed my eyes. Jesus, this felt so good, so perfect. I'd only dreamt about things being like this with him, but yet, here we were, tentatively in a relationship, and he was holding me in his arms. I was sitting on his lap and I couldn't feel more safe, even with the conversation we were having. I couldn't help but feel this safe in his arms. He was perfect, and I always knew he would be.

"We don't have to talk about anything, Chelle. We don't have to say a word."

Biting my lip, I resisted my urge to turn in his arms and press my lips to his speaking those comforting words. But now there was something more than comfort in them. I was sitting on his lap. My dress had ridden up a little and more of my thighs were showing than was decent. Yes, we were in the privacy of my living room, but for not really wanting to do anything just yet, it was only eliciting the temptation.

"Bob..." I licked my lips, my voice coming out far more low and seductive than it should.

He leaned me back against the arm of the couch, laying his body out with mine. His eyes connected with mine and he gently shook his head. "We don't have to do anything here. We have all the time in the world, really. Maybe not tonight, but you're in my life now and I'm not letting you go anywhere anytime soon."

I bit my lip, lifting my hand to run it through his hair. "You know, I always knew you'd be perfect, but you're better than I ever imagined."

"I'm a cad, truthfully."

I knew he was playing around, even if he continued to be as deadpan in his jokes as usual. "If you were, you would have had me against the wall last night when you were here."

"I wanted to."

It was straightforward and to the point. I never expected anything less out of him.

"Can we just lay here like this? You holding me. I just want to enjoy this."

"It's not like this will never happen again."

"I know," I whispered, pulling his arms more around me. "But I don't want to think about anything else right now. I don't want to think about the past. I don't want to think about the present. I don't want to think about what you being here means. I just want to enjoy your arms and just the feel of you breathing as you hold me. There is nothing better than this."

He smiled, letting his lips brush against the side of my face. I didn't care what happened after tonight. I didn't care if we finished filming and I never saw him again after the premiere and we each went back to our lives. At least I could say I knew him and I had more than I ever dreamed of really having with him. This had already been more than a dream come true and I didn't want to do anything to screw it up.

I was good at screwing things up. I was good at fucking up a relationship. If Robert and I really did make a go out of this, I didn't want to mess it up. I knew I already was in love with him, and not just the fan-type love I'd had from before. It didn't mean that he wasn't still my favorite actor, but now I had real reason to love him. _I knew him_. It wasn't just information I'd learned from a computer screen from news articles, interviews, watching his movies, etc. I knew him personally now, and there was no way I would fuck this up if we did find a way to work this out.

I awoke later in my bed when my son came in saying he had a nightmare. I looked at the clock on my phone. I didn't have many other clocks in my place, especially not in my bedroom. My phone served not only it's primary purpose, but as my watch and alarm clock as well. It was just after three A.M. and I was alone in my bed. I had no idea how I had gotten back here, surmising that I must have fallen asleep and Robert must have carried me back here. I was going to have to apologize. I hoped he didn't hurt himself. My cheeks slightly blushed when I thought about him in my bedroom.

Pulling the covers back, I let my son crawl in bed with me and I wrapped my arms around him, telling him to go back to sleep. I was tired and I had to be up in two hours to be to the studio at seven. I could get back to sleep easily enough since I wasn't completely awake. A part of me was relieved Robert _wasn't_ here in the bed with me. If my son had walked in and saw a man in bed with his mommy when he hadn't even met him yet, I didn't want to think about the freak out we'd have. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep, holding my baby boy and blissfully content.

* * *

 

I was sitting watching Jensen and Selena going over the scene when Robyn tells him she's pregnant. They weren't filming right now, so they were just running lines quickly between takes. It was an emotional scene, and even though Selena had never been pregnant before, she was playing off the situation very well. Robyn was barely nineteen. She and Wesley _weren't_ married. He was married to her _sister_ , and he'd found out Megan was pregnant not long before.

Robert was discussing some camera angles with the cameramen not far from where I sat and I kept my attention focused on Jensen and Selena just so I didn't sit here staring at Robert. Susan wasn't here today, but that didn't mean Robert and I could really hold hands or stare at each other or anything else ridiculously wonderful. No one needed to know what was going on between us, and that's how it needed to stay. He and Susan were still married, and until that changed, nothing would change between the two of us. We simply worked together, nothing more.

"Chelle?"

I turned to see Mila Kunis standing behind me, holding her script. We'd been off scripts for a while, but I loved seeing the books in the actors' hands between takes, still going over their lines. When I had acted, I didn't work like that. I was a lot like Robert, in a way. I didn't put the script away until I knew every line forward and backward. I knew the character's line before mine. I knew the line after, and if I wasn't able to reply to what was said to me and know what was said after my line, I knew I wasn't ready.

I knew actions the same way. I knew the other people's actions I was in the scene with in relation to where I was supposed to be and where I was supposed to be standing. I had the idea of what things were supposed to look like in my head, and if I didn't see it clearly, I knew I wasn't ready. And only when I knew I was ready, that's when I put the script down and I didn't pick it back up again.

"Do you think we could talk about Megan? I am trying to understand why she does some things."

I looked over to Robert, who heard what Mila was asking and he nodded, giving me the go ahead.

"Sure." I stood and walked around to follow her off the set toward her dressing room.

I shut the door and she reached into the fridge. "Would you like a water?"

"Sure," I said, sitting down on her couch, even though she hadn't asked me to sit yet. The cast was comfortable enough with me by now that we just went about as normal around each other. I loved it. Although, in the back of my mind I would always think about what Ty Simpkins said at the Iron Man 3 premiere in relation to everyone I was working with, " _Robert's just a person like everyone else."_ (No, he's special and different. But I knew he was both. He was just a regular person, but he was so very different and so special, at least to me. Whatever was going on with him and Susan, it was her loss. Alright, so that was mean of me to say, but it was true.) Everyone here on the set was just a person like me. We were all the same, even if we were all different.

Mila handed me the bottle of water and sat beside me on the couch, opening it to the last - oh, maybe - 60 pages or so. "I'm having problems wrapping my head around Megan's actions here at the end. I mean, she just found out that her husband and her sister have been sleeping with each other for what? Four years now, and not only that, she's pregnant with his twins? I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone who would be that forgiving, even if it is her sister. If anything, I swear she'd be less forgiving."

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, taking a long sip of my water.

"Yes!" Mila was eager to find out. "I can't understand it."

"We find out in the sequel that she's having an affair with someone in the Florida Nowhere 2 Hide office and has been since before she and Wesley got married."

Mila's eyes widened drastically. "You've gotto be kidding me!"

I shook my head. "Nope. And the baby?" I lifted my eyebrows slighty. "The baby isn't even Wesley's. She even names him after the man in Florida."

"That's horrible! She's a bitch!"

I nodded my head. "Yes, and she does get screwed over for it."

"Are we going to be doing the sequel?"

I let my shoulders lift in a slight shrug. "I don't know, maybe. Robert wants to. But so many sad things happen in the second one."

"Drama's good!" Mila interjected. "As long as you have just the right balance of humor to it. But you're good at that."

I laughed shortly. "Thank you."

"So, do Wesley and Robyn end up together then?"

"After a long time, yes they do."

"What about Megan?"

I smiled. "She gets involved with one of the execs at Nowhere 2 Hide and he loves her children like his own."

"Children? She has more?"

"She has a boy and a girl."

"Both this Florida guy's?"

I nodded.

"I guess that makes it easy for Robyn and Wesley to be together."

"Things aren't sunshine and daisies for them though."

"I know," Mila nodded. "But at least Megan's children aren't his and he and Robyn can raise their twins together and live happily ever after."

"Do you like Wesley and Robyn more than Wesley and Megan?"

She laughed. "Yes! Jay and Selly are so cute together."

I'd thought so for a long time myself. I was glad someone else liked them together too, well, other than Robert, because I was beginning to think he was only slightly biased. I didn't mind it though. I was falling so deeply in love with him, I just wished I didn't have to hide how much I loved him. I hadn't even told my children yet, because I couldn't have them telling anyone. It wouldn't be a good thing.

"I know! When I found out we got both of them, I was beyond excited!"

She smiled from across the couch at me. "This story means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

I nodded my head. "Oh yes! I wrote it when I was in high school. It's been through a lot of changes and revisions, but there's little of what I've written that means as much to me as this does."

"I can tell. I hope we get to do the sequel."

"If Robert has anything to do with it, we most likely will. He wants it."

"Great!" Mila seemed truly excited. "I can't wait."

I turned my head up when there was a knock at the door. Robert opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Chelle, I need your opinion on something."

I stood, walking toward him. "Do you have a minute first?"

He stepped inside the room. "What's up?"

"Mila is having issues with Megan's reaction toward Wesley and Bobby."

"She's cheating on him!" Robert told her point blankly.

Mila laughed, standing from the couch. "I know. Chelle just told me."

I looked at Robert. "I know it's not written in the script, and we don't find out about Payton until the sequel, but do you think maybe we can add a sequence near the end somehow with her indiscretion revealed?"

Robert nodded. "Without knowledge of the sequel, her motives are questioned. Perhaps since the band is on tour, they could be in Florida at the time. She could slip away for a moment and we can see her meeting up with him."

"That's perfect!" I turned to Mila. "Does that work?"

Mila nodded her head. "That works great! Thank you! I feel better about being so _forgiving_ for what they're doing behind her back."

"Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?" Robert wondered, but not expecting an answer, turning to me. "Can I steal you now?"

I looked at Mila. "We good?"

"Yes!" She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I told her, turning back to Robert. "I'm all yours."

He smirked, his usual playfulness playing behind his eyes. "Aren't I the lucky one!"

I shook my head and left the room with him. What I wouldn't give to slip my hand into his as we walked down the hall, but I knew that was not something we could do. I loved the way our fingers felt laced together. I love the way I felt when he touched me. There wasn't anything like it, but I couldn't have that at any moment, as much as I desperately wanted it.

It wasn't the first time I'd had to hide a relationship though, but this was different. I could really have a future with him... provided he and Susan get divorced. I felt horrible for feeling this way, for wanting the dissolution of their marriage, but I was in love with him, I knew I really was, and I didn't want to stop being in love with him.

"What's up?" I asked and he pulled me into a room just off the soundstage. I looked around and back up at him as he locked the door. "Robert?"

Turning to me, he pulled me into his arms and brought his lips crashing down onto mine. All thoughts, all reasoning left my head as my arms slipped up around his neck, pulling him even closer to me as our kiss deepened. I felt my back press up against the door as Robert sanwiched me there. Moaning into his mouth, I wrapped my leg around the back of his calf.

He took that as an invitation to lift me up more against the door, pulling my legs to wrap around his waist. Or mouths broke apart, both of us inhaling deeply from the lack of air. His mouth started to trail down my neck.

"Oh, Bob," I gasped out breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," he groaned against my collarbone. "I've wanted to do this all day."

I knew he wasn't sorry at all, but I loved that he wanted me. I loved that he wanted this. I also knew that we couldn't do anything more than just have a quiet stolen moment like this, but moments like this were all we had, stolen ones.

"Have dinner with me tonight? We're done at seven. We could have a late dinner with your children."

My eyes widened and I pushed him away from me, my feet coming down to the floor with a thud like my heart descending back to it's proper place in my chest. "We can't do that, Robert. You know we can't."

He pulled me back to him, but only into his arms, not continuing his ministrations on my neck. "Susan has gone up to her mother's. She's taken Ex and is going to be gone for two weeks."

I shook my head. "Just because she's on vacation, doesn't mean we can get careless." What the hell was I doing? I wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to spend time with him _and_ my children, but not until we could be public with our relationship. We were already tempting the inevitable. I didn't want the damned vultures to get a hold of this. I didn't want to hurt Susan. Yes, that was a reason, but honestly, as much as I always say I don't care what people say about me, I don't want people saying I've ruined a marriage. Never mind the fact he wasn't the first married man I'd ever been with. It _wasn't_ who I was.

"I've thought about this, Chelle. It's time. I want to meet your children. I want them to know that I'm in love with their mother."

Pushing away from him yet again, stepping away. I didn't focus on him saying he was in love with me. I couldn't. "No, Bob. I can't." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my breasts and turning back to face him. This time he kept his distance, the distance I had put between us. "I can't let them get attached to you only to have to let you go. I've already opened myself enough to you. I don't want to have to explain to my children why you won't always be there."

"Chelle," he tried one more time, and I knew it was going to be futile again. "Susan and I are divorcing."

"Really?" I threw up my hands. "Have you filed? Has she?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Can we just get back to work?" I stepped out toward the door only to be stopped and turned toward him.

"Don't give up on us. We haven't even been given a chance to really begin."

I gave him a firm smile, nothing telling of what I was really feeling. "I'm not giving up. I'm just not going to set my children up to get their hearts broken. I'm used to the feeling, but I won't subject them to that pain."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chelle. I know you've been through a lot. I may not know it all, but I know enough."

"Then you should know to listen to me." I shook my head. "Things will not progress between us until things are legally over with you and Susan. I don't care if you're not with her in your head or in your heart." I reached down, grabbing his left hand, holding it up in front of his face. "Until the legalities behind what this band represents is gone, nothing will change between us."

Robert turned his hand so he was holding mine, leaning down closer to me. "I love you," he whispered.

Closing my eyes, I turned my head down and leaned it forward. It was the first time he'd really said it, and even though I believed him, it sounded more like a desperation plea. I felt his lips press against my forehead and rest there. I did love him. I knew I was in love with him. I was afraid of pushing him away like this, but I really wanted this with him, I wanted to be with him. I wasn't going to fuck things up again by being the way I was used to. As much as I wanted to give into my predisposed habits, I wanted to do this the right way.

"I love you, Bob," I whispered, turning my face up to him. I let my lips brush against his before opening the door and sliding away from him and out of the room. I should have pushed him out, given myself a moment to collect myself after that, but I had to be strong. I always said I was strong, but if I never actually proved it to myself, who else was going to believe it. Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath and headed toward the soundstage. Hollywood was full of actors, and they weren't just in front of the cameras and on stages. I was going to be the best of them, just like I always said I was.

Robert didn't confer too much with me throughout the rest of the filming, and then when we wrapped up, he was never around while I was working with the editors. He basically checked in briefly, said whether he agreed with what I was doing or not and left. There were no more late night trips over to my house. We rarely even saw each other any more, let alone spoke to each other, and sadly, I was beginning to think that all he had wanted was to get into my pants.

Why in the world was every guy like that with me? What? Was I good for a fuck, but not good for the real deal? You think I'd get used to it, but no matter how often it happened, it still hurt like no other. I don't know why I let myself believe that things could have actually been different with Bob... Robert Downey Jr. I didn't have to remember to call him Bob any more. He would still be Robert Downey Jr. to me, even if I knew how his lips felt on mine.

* * *

 

We started doing press junkets and I was surprised they even wanted me. Yes, I was part of the primary crew, but I was still shocked at that as well. This was my baby and I had a hand in pretty much every aspect of it. Today, I had four to be in today. The first was with Jensen, Mila, Selena and me, the second with Mila and Robert, the third was just me and the last was Robert and me. I wasn't looking forward to any of the last ones. The first I could get through, but seeing Robert, being that close to him for that long, I wasn't looking forward to. At least with Mila, she could sit between us.

I came into the lounge they had set up for us to relax between sessions and smiled when Selena squealed, running over to me. Hugging me tightly, I tried to catch at least one word here or there that she was trying to stay, but with her excitement and jumping as she was trying to hold me, it was making it difficult.

Pulling back, she smiled at me. "Isn't this exciting? I remember my first junket! Are you nervous?"

Shaking my head, I lied. "No. Not at all." But I was nervous. Really, if I wasn't worried so much about seeing Robert, about sitting that close to him after being so long away from him and barely even saying a hello to him, I would be nervous about this junket. I really would, but Robert was all I had on my mind. I was sure I was going to fuck things up terribly. Hopefully the first session would help relax me enough.

They called our names and she grabbed my hand, walking over and linking her arm with Jensen's who had his arm around MIla. I loved how close casts became on shows. Of course, I'd never seen it personally before this movie beyond stage productions I had worked on, but I had always heard about it. I loved seeing it first hand.

The four of us sat down on the couch in front of the interviewer. Selena had pulled me to sit between her and Jensen. He wrapped his arm around me as well, pulling me into a slight hug. The interviewer smiled.

"It's great to see you all today!"

"It's great to be here!" Jensen answered for all of us.

As the interview went on, I found myself doing my best to keep my mind off of Robert until someone would say his name. I decided about halfway through that I was just going to forget it. I may not be a paid actress, but I could pretend that nothing was wrong. I could do it. I had to do it.

When the first session was finished, Jensen and Selena left for their second interview, saying they'd catch Mila and me later. After a moment of small talk between the interviewer and the two of us left on the couch together, the interviewer looked down at his watch.

"If Robert Downey Jr. doesn't come," he said, lifting his head, "We'll just do this with the two of you." It wouldn't be what the purpose of the interview was for, but we could wing it. No one had seen or heard from him yet today.

"That won't be necessary," Robert said, coming in the door.

I looked up at him, my heart rocketing into my throat. He looked so good. Then again, he always did. I smiled, even though all I wanted to do was bolt for the door he was closing. Coming over to the couch, he leaned down and gave Mila a kiss.

"Long time, hon." It had been just over four months since we had wrapped up filming.

She smiled up at him. "Nice of you to show up." She patted the seat between us. "Saved you a seat."

Robert looked over at me and smiled, leaning down to brush his lips across mine. "Missed you too."

I forced my smile even more, taking that to mean he'd missed the two of us, not to say he missed me as well when I hadn't said it in the first place. I didn't want him in my head knowing that I had missed him. He sat between us and turned to place his arm over the back of the couch behind Mila, looking over at the interviewer.

"You were saying?"

The interviewer took a deep breath. "Let me just say, I know you get this all the time, but its a pleasure to meet you, Robert."

Robert nodded his head, accepting the compliment, but not saying anything. I sat back, watching him. His hip was pressed against mine, even if his leg was crossed over the other away from me. I wanted so badly for him to be turned like that toward me, but for all I knew, he was still pissed at me for shutting him down like I did. Then again, men aren't petty like women are. I couldn't get over my own shit, but here he was acting as if there wasn't ever anything between us.

I closed my eyes and turned my smile to the interviewer when he asked me a question. Answering without even batting an eye, I went on as though there was nothing between myself and the man sitting beside me. We were able to easily get through the rest of the interview and I stood to go to my next interview. I popped my head into the room across the hall where I was scheduled next and told the interviewer I needed a minute and escaped into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Are you ok, Chelle?"

I jumped, hearing the 17 year old's voice behind me. Turning, I smiled at Emerson Hatcher. I hadn't even checked the stalls to make sure no one was in here before locking the door, but I guess I should have. Smiling, I nodded my head at her. She played Megan and Robyn's baby sister Reagan. I loved her character.

She hadn't even been a part of the original script, but when I rewrote it a few years back, I realized that they needed another sister. Plus, it also gave Sean a love interest, and even though we couldn't film half the things I had wanted to with the two of them, because she was only 16 at the time playing a 15 year old, I was excited to have her in the cast. It wasn't just because she was Teri Hatcher's daughter. She was a part of this cast on her own merits, and I loved that. Teri Hatcher had been the first inspiration for the role of Megan, so to have Emerson playing Megan's youngest sister was incredible.

"I'm ok," I lied to her.

I really wished I wasn't lying to everyone today. I mean, no one had ever asked if I was ok back when Robert and I were trying to hide things from everyone, or even right after things ended between us, but I guess today it was too difficult for me to pretend any longer. Maybe I wasn't as good of an actress as I wanted, but then again, I had thought I was alone in here. Even if I was a character actress, I had let my guard down, thinking I was alone.

"I know that look," she said, walking closer to me. "My mom gets that look all the time."

I let go of a small laugh. "You know, your mother has always been someone I admire."

Emerson smiled. "I'll tell her."

I wiped away a rebel tear, turning from her to the mirror above the sinks. "I'm sorry, Emmy. Today is just being really difficult for me."

I felt Emerson's tiny hand on my back. "These things can be pretty hard."

I smiled at Emerson through the mirror. "Thank you, Emmy."

"You'll be fine out there." She gave me a quick one-arm hug. "I have to get out there. See you at the luncheon."

I nodded my head gently as she left the room, turning my attention to myself in the mirror. I could do this, Emerson was right. She may not know the reason I'd come in here to panic, but she still knew I could do it.

Taking a deep breath, nodding. "You've got this," I told myself. " You've got this."

The solo interview I had went by like a breeze. I didn't even flinch when Robert walked into the room with the interviewer from my first two sessions and the girl I'd just been interviewing with. In this room there was only a love seat, leaving Robert to sit directly beside me. I couldn't help but tense up when he wrapped his arm around me.

"You look as though you've really fit in with everyone on the cast and crew," the interviewer noted.

"Everyone fell in love with her from the first day," Robert answered, hugging me against his side.

"What's it like working with all these big names like Robert Downey Jr., for one?"

I looked over at Robert, his puppy dog eyes locking with mine. Curse him for pulling me back into his snare. "I couldn't have dreamed anything more amazing."

The interviewer asked questions about the contest, about the slated premiers and future projects. Robert had kept his arm around me the entire time. It felt good to have his arm around me, to have his touch again.

I loved him. I knew I always would, I knew that. After the premieres, I knew I wouldn't ever see him again. I was ok with that though. Not everyone got their chance of a lifetime, and even though it wasn't turning out the way I really wanted, I couldn't be disappointed with how it did. What I had gotten was enough.

I left the room while Robert was talking to the interviewer, hoping to avoid any interaction with him alone. It wasn't necessary. But just as I was heading out to the lounge where the luncheon buffet was set up, I felt Robert's hand encircled my wrist.

Before I knew it, I was in an empty room with him. I heard the door click locked but wasn't able to say or do anything before my back was pressed against the door and Robert's lips were crashing down on mine.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth into his. I had been content with his arm around me during that last session, but this was truly what I wanted, what I always wanted but knew I had no right to have and never did.

"Bob, I..."

"Shhh," his warm breath of a whisper wafted over my lips. "I need you, baby."

I couldn't deny him any longer. I wanted this. I needed this. I needed him.

"Oh, Bob..." I moaned out, pushing myself away from him.

He looked down at me, questioning, but all I did was lock the door, smile and pull him over to the couch. I had said repeatedly that I wouldn't do this until his divorce was finalized, but I had accepted that that was not happening. I was giving into my basic needs, my primal urges, something I swore I wouldn't do with him, but I no longer believed in a happily ever after with him. I would settle for a happy moment.

Bob slid his hands up under my skirt, sliding under my panties. His fingers slipped between my pussy lips, smiling down at me, a groan resonating from his throat. My clit jumped in response, aching to be touched, rubbed, stroked, yearning for attention. He withdrew his fingers from me but only to slide them over my clit, wet with my juices.

I lifted my hips to his touch, moaning. I never was one to be able to stay quiet when fucking, but I knew if I didn't, more than just the people who heard us would know. I couldn't do that to Robert, so I did my best to remain quiet.

Reaching between us, I undid his pants, sliding my hand inside to wrap around his dick, pumping it even though it needed no extra coaxing. He was hard, throbbing at my hand's caress.

"Chelle..." he groaned out, pushing his dick more into my hand.

He needed me as badly as I needed him. Looking down at him, I smiled and pulled his pants down and moved to straddle his hips. Holding his dick in my hand, I lowered myself onto him. He slid past my panties, deep inside me and I let my eyes close, trapping this tears there threatening to fall. This was incredible. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt and I knew this was the only time I would ever feel like this. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to ruin this moment, the only one I would ever have with him like this.

I rode him matching his thrusts with my own on him. It wasn't long before each of us were crying out our releases, one after the other. I fell against him, knowing there was only one thing for me to do now.

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply once I had caught my breath. "I love you, Bob. I always will."

Pushing myself off of his lap, I left him laying on the couch. I couldn't believe I was walking away like this. I knew I could be the mistress, it wouldn't be any different than some of the other relationships I've been in, but this meant more to me. Being with him would have been it for me. I would have done it no questions if I wasn't truly in love with him, but because I was, I couldn't allow myself to fall into those old patterns like that.

And beyond that, I couldn't subject my children to that. I cared more about our happiness more than anything, and if I was thinking about nothing more than sexual gratification, my children would be left out. They needed a father, and I wasn't going to sacrifice that just so I could have an affair, no matter how long it lasted.

I skipped the luncheon, heading straight home to see my babies. I had planned on taking them to the Hollywood premiere, but after that day with Bob at the junket, I decided I was going to skip all of the premieres. I made my excuses. I had my 15 minutes in the spotlight and at the same time I got to meet and really fall in love with Robert Downey Jr.

It wasn't just a celebrity crush anymore. I knew the man and I could truly say I was truly in love with him. And even though I had given in and had sex with him before I had wanted, I wasn't ashamed of myself or what we had done. I lived my life without shame. I always accepted responsibility for my actions, and never regretted a thing. And I would never forget the time I spent with Bob. I wouldn't have ever had the opportunity if I had been afraid of Taking Chances.


End file.
